


The Worst Things I've Done

by porcupinefluff



Category: Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Drugged Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Molestation, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinefluff/pseuds/porcupinefluff
Summary: A not-to-be-admired person looks back on some of the incredibly bad things he's done.





	1. The Babysitter Gets Drunk and Crosses the Line

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone any of the activities. Even though it's in the first person, it's made up.
> 
> I hope you'll let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

I didn't do a lot of babysitting when I was a teenager, to my later regret. Teenage males can babysit without raising too many eyebrows, but once you hit your twenties it's just not very common. But the very few times I did babysit...well, there was Melanie.

It was late spring or early summer. A typical 17-year-old in most respects, I was jerking off multiple times a day, nearly every day. A slight difference for me though: I was exclusively jerking off to fantasies involving girls half my age or younger. Even as a teenager myself, I was aware of the depravity of my desires. I was troubled by my obsession with molesting little girls, sure, but lust is stronger than guilt. I was desperate. And then an opportunity was handed to me.

I must've been third or fourth choice. How else could they have ended up with typical irresponsible male high schooler me? My mom relayed the offer. I must've babbled my acceptance, I can't remember. Melanie, the girl up the street. Adorable, seven-year-old Melanie...to put in perspective what a win this was for me, I regularly ranked the young girls in the neighborhood. Melanie had always been my first choice, all else being equal...though I didn't think she'd be the easiest, personality-wise, because she was pretty quiet, a waifish and reticent, submissive "good girl", and she was pretty young even for my standards at seven; but she looked a little old for her age - she could pass for 8 or 9, though she was obviously still flat-chested and completely childish-looking.

Actually, I also sometimes sat up in the guest room, which had a window on to the street, the rare times I had the house to myself around the time the elementary school kids were walking to or from the school bus. I secretly took photos of them to jerk off to later, borrowing my parents' expensive camera with a powerful zoom lens to get a lot of detail. I had a few very special shots where I zoomed in on Melanie at the bus stop, while she was sitting or playing on the sidewalk, with her legs splayed inappropriately; once wearing a skort, once tights, and both times I got awesome clear shots of her crotch panel with very subtle camel toe. You could zoom in and see the bumps of her baby pussy lips. I had tons of other sexy close-ups of her and the other little girls at the bus stop, which were a regular part of my jerk-off material. Melanie was really my favorite, though, and I frequently imagined doing intense, intimate things with her delicate wispy body.

Now I would be spending time with her. Alone, for hours, just the two of us, and me in an authority role. Not only was the treasure unguarded, I was being tasked with guarding it. Paid for it, even.

The day approached too quickly; I'd only had a little notice. I felt like I should have a plan for what to do. The trouble was that I had no idea how far I was willing to go. Would I look, or touch, or...more? I made the dubious teenage-intellect decision to sneak some vodka in a water bottle in my bag, and leave the decision to how I would be feeling after a few shots from it. I was going over at eleven a.m., and the parents were going to be gone until nearly midnight.

Along with my water bottle, I threw in the parents' good small video camera, with charged battery and blank memory card. I added my laptop and a hoodie for cover.

They had a slightly better house than we did, a short walk away. Melanie's father saw me coming from the driveway and greeted me effusively. He was familiar with the local high school football team where, although I didn't quite have the right build for it, I was starting center that season; he treated me with instant added respect. I was terrified I was going to somehow reveal myself for what I really wanted, as soon as I opened my mouth, but I managed some pleasantries. Before I knew it, they gestured me into the room where Melanie was watching cartoons. I tried not to look at her, she was fucking adorable in overall shorts curled up on the couch and I was practically holding my breath waiting for them to hurry up and leave - and then...they did. Their car started and left, and it was quiet, except the TV.

I sat down on the other end of the three-seat couch from her, pulling up my footrest to match hers. I looked her over like a prize. It was so rare for me to be this close to a girl so young. I obsessed over little girls far more than I saw them in real life. And Melanie caught me off guard. As I moved my eyes up her body, my mind started ringing like a bell - her leg pulled up to her body, showing her tight ass and thighs, and my eyes swam over her smooth skin and delicate frame, flat chest, brown hair in short pigtails, bright emerald eyes, kissable face...I didn't expect to be dumbstruck, like the cliche nerd getting unexpected one-on-one with a hot girl and clamming up. I snapped out of it though. Following the cliche, liquid courage would help, it occurred to me. I took my eyes off her sweet 7-year-old body, and asked her if she wanted something to drink. She said no, so I went to the kitchen and made a glass.

My hands shook a little as I unzipped my bag and got out the vodka. On autopilot, I found a tall glass, pushed it up against the fridge ice dispenser, found orange juice, and mixed a large and strong screwdriver. I sipped it away from the top and went back to the couch.

"What is that, orange juice?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you put ice in your orange juice?"

"It's just a different way. It tastes better."

"It looks pale."

"The ice probably melted down."

"Oh. That makes sense." I watched her flip through the TV listings for a while and I drank, trying not to shudder at the strong drink. I stared at the TV but my mind wandered to what it would be like to start touching Melanie. As I got way too quickly halfway through my drink, I started getting hard. I kept myself pointed upwards and probably not too noticeable, I hoped. I tried to keep cool. After all, I didn't want to just grab her and, like, rape her...right? No, I didn't want her to tell on me and get sent to prison. I needed to get her into some conversation, earn her trust, and then steer it. Get her involved. I just had this one evening, true, but with several hours to go.

So I asked her about school. She had some teachers who were there when I was there, and some classmates who were siblings of my own classmates. It was a start. I asked her about random things, probably already sounding drunker than I remember, about the cliques in her class, what websites she and her friends liked (mental-noting these for future reference), inane stuff. Eventually I asked her, with a clumsy attempt at being inoffensive, if she was interested in any of the boys in her class, or the girls, no judgment. She didn't find me very funny and said no, there was no one. The question sort of made her mad, which I found funny.

We talked a little longer in front of the TV, just banter. I still couldn't very well just reach over and start playing with her. I needed an in. I sat there wishing I'd planned better. Somehow our conversation turned to online videos...Finally I said sure we could look at some random funny ones, using the family computer. So we did for a while; unfortunately I did not have the guts yet to ask her to sit in my lap but we were having a decent time side by side. I quickly checked around their system and didn't see any signs of net-nanny type software. An idea was coming to me.

"Hey," I told Melanie conspiratorially, "I can show you some more, uh...'age inappropriate stuff if you want. You know, some of the bad websites you're not supposed to go to..."

"My mom and dad check the web history pretty often. They would see it."

Voila, I thought her the magic of Ctrl+Shift+Del, Ctrl+H, incognito mode and the other basic tactics to free herself from internet captivity. She was awestruck. She really wanted to see the "bad" videos now. We circled back to a couple we'd skipped because of age verification, it was just simple stupid stunts-gone-wrong stuff, but it got her to beg to see more.

"There's some other stuff we can look at," I hinted tantalizingly to the little girl. "Have you ever watched any porn before?" She said she hadn't, and from her rapt silence I was getting the feeling she only knew about its forbiddenness and not much else.

What could I show her? She was a blank canvas. We watched some more light stuff, we were having fun. Meanwhile I was intentionally keeping an eye out for a referrer link to take me to a porn page. My luck, one video brings up a ton of adult links. Before I can think about it too much I just click right on it, and express some mock concern that this could be more than she's ready for. It doesn't start out with much plot. In fact, it was a series i was familiar with that was meant more for women than men, with lots of kissing and visible pleasure - perfect! I started it up and pushed my chair back a little so I could see both the screen and Melanie. She said wow and gross and similar reactions at first, when they started making out. Then their clothes started coming off, and she was silently rapt. Though it was more romantic and intimate than a typical porn, the man was soon licking all over the young woman's body, from her breasts to her clean-shaven pussy. Then she submissively got down on her knees, and started sweetly playing with the actor's cock, teasing it with kisses and gentle sucking. Melanie's jaw hung slightly open, and I wondered what she was thinking...

"Geez," I said with a belated and false sense of indignity, "you're probably way too little to be watching this. Your dad would kill us."

"No, I won't tell him! Keep it going!"

"Eh, I'm not sure I should. Maybe we should go back to cartoons."

"C'mon, pleeease?

"Well...geez, I don't know. Do you even know anything about sex? You'd really have to keep this secret. You'd get in a lot of trouble for looking at this stuff if you tell anyone. You can't even tell your friends, it's a big deal.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!"

"Yeah? I don't know if that's good enough..." I made the challenging decision to try to tease her instead of pushing forward, make her want to talk to me. It worked really well. I took a drink, and started to move back over to the TV. She wouldn't stop pestering me about watching more videos, just as I'd hoped. At that point I had been there about 90 minutes or so and I was already getting shitfaced. Finally when she brought it up again, I appeared to relent.

"Ok. I can let you watch some more of them. I gotta tell you some stuff about boys and girls though, ok? Otherwise you're not going to get it." She got super excited and we hurried back over to the computer. I pulled up a new video, one I was familiar with with a young-looking actress and nice vanilla scenes. "See the man's penis here? Look how it's floppy and shorter here." I fast-forwarded to the blowjob scene. "You see here, it's changed from floppy to hard. That happens to a man, when he wants to have sex. His penis gets hard, and then it feels really good if the girl does things with her mouth to it. It was like with the video before, where the guy was licking the girl."

I let her watch in awe for a couple minutes at the actress's technique, alternating sweet playful licks with challenging, masochistic deep-throating. I talked her through a bit more of what they were doing, Eventually, we got to the penis-in-vagina intercourse. I was at kind of a loss to explain all the complexities. I awkwardly told her, "When the man and the girl both like each other a lot, the man puts his penis in the woman's vagina. Her vagina looks small but it stretches a lot. And it feels really good for both of them." I paused while they were mid-doggy. "Anyway, this stuff is really definitely not for kids, so remember, you don't tell anyone you saw this stuff, ok? Yeah, I think that's all we should watch for now."

"Oh, c'mon, please! Let me see one more."

"Melanie, I really don't think I should. I already shouldn't've shown you that stuff so far. And actually, you know, I have a problem now from watching this. You know, when a guy gets hard, if he doesn't do anything about it, it can hurt a lot.. And hanging out watching this with you, well...look at it."

In a very drunk moment of boldness, I hooked my thumbs into my mesh shorts and fully exposed my engorged cock to the shocked little girl. "See how big and hard it got?" I asked her, as I unconsciously thrust it upwards. "When it gets as hard as this, it's because it means I like the girls I'm looking at. Either from the porn, or from you."

"Oh my god, put that thing away!" she blushed. But she didn't look away, her eyes glued to my cock.

"Look. I'll make you a deal. If you give my penis just one little kiss, I'll let you watch another one. You don't need to do everything she did. Just a quick little kiss."

"No way, I'm not putting your thing in my mouth! That's so gross!"

"Girls do it for boys all the time. Trust me. You're too little to know yet, but it's true. And you don't have to put it in your mouth. Just a kiss, on the head."

She was definitely resistant, but I was insistent. I set up the video camera while we were going back and forth about it. The side table would give a great view.

"Come on Melanie. It doesn't taste like anything, I promise. If I'm lying you're in charge the rest of the day. We can do whatever you want...And seriously, Melanie, you know the reason it's got hard if because I think you're cute..."

I quickly got the camera set up to record, and she didn't seem to notice what I was doing with it. I'd disabled the red light notification for recording, too.

"Fine," she relented. "Just one little kiss really quick."

"Here, come kneel between my legs. Ok good. And you've never tasted a cock before, right?" I was partly talking for the camera.

"No."

"Have you even seen one before today? An adult cock that's fully erect I mean.."

"Well...No."

"Seriously, I can't even control how hard it's getting. I guess I really think you're cute. Have you even kissed a boy yet? Like not your family but another boy, like romantic?"

"No," she said shyly, clearly pleased at my compliments.

I didn't say anything for a minute. She was kneeling obediently, wide-eyed and entranced by my raging erection; it looked gigantic and angry-purple next to her tiny, pale face. She put her hands on my knees, investigating my cock. I took her tiny hand and slowly pulled it up to my shaft. I guided her in wrapping her hand around it.

"There you go," I told her softly. "How does it feel?"

"Um...weird, like...hard, but...squishy?"

"Yeah." I was really thinking, how does it feel to be the first girl in the second grade to touch a cock? But her answer was fine. I fixed her grip a little, and slowly jerked myself off with her hand. Suddenly there was a serious danger of ejaculation, so I stopped her.

"Ok. Just try it now. Give it a kiss, right on the head."

The seven-year-old hesitated, but I knew I had her. I was patient - at least for a moment, then I told her again to go ahead and do it. Then she did lean forward, slowly, and placed her lips gently, wetly, right onto my piss slit. She held it for just a magical second, then pulled back. A string of clear precum roped from her lips back to my cockhead, and she pulled at it with her fingers.

I groaned, hard. "Melanie. Oh my god, that felt so good. You are so fucking adorable. God. I wish you were a little older and you could be my girlfriend."

She was wiping off her mouth and looked a little grossed out, but she seemed to like what I was telling her and didn't complain too much. She was still between my legs, sitting back on her heels in her overalls.

"Ok. Melanie, I really need to cum. It's going to hurt me otherwise, ok? Can you try to put the whole head in your mouth? Just for a second. Then I'll be fine."

She complained, but less stridently this time; I hadn't taken into account her own curiosity. She had her hand back on my cock, and was investigating it. She asked me some questions; at the time I was drunk enough on alcohol as much as lust to not really pay attention to what she was saying, but upon later viewing of the movie I was making, she was absolutely precious with her innocent questions about penises.

Like I said though, I wasn't paying attention and I was intent on my goal.

"Alright, c'mon. Try to open your mouth wide, and not use your teeth. There we go." Hesitant again, she brought her mouth to my cock, and looked up at me so sweetly, as if for guidance. And so I guided her. With her mouth on top of my cock, I jerked myself just a bit, and brought myself right back to the edge of cumming. I felt a deep, overwhelming and uncontrollable wildness, like I was achieving something more glorious and right than I ever had before. I couldn't stop myself. I held the back of her head, which she reacted to right away, but I held it still, and pushed myself further in, the ridge of my cockhead fully inside her mouth. I started spurting a massive load, seeing stars. She resisted and struggled, yelling as best she could with my cock in her mouth, but to no avail.

Then the moment was done, and I let her off. She spit out a great quantity of my semen and coughed, quite angry with me. But I was like on another plane at that point. I laid back and closed my eyes and lived in that moment for a while.

That was the first time I came that night. I would have to do some serious apologizing if she was going to cooperate with me anymore, but I had several hours to go.


	2. Drugging and Penetrating Little Zoey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone any of the activities. Even though it's in the first person, it's made up.
> 
> I hope you'll let me know what you think! Thanks for reading.

Sometimes when you want something so bad you simply go on autopilot and make it happen for yourself, even if it takes complex, long-term machinations. I set up the circumstances to occur, orderly, without thinking, piece by piece. I'd planted the suggestion to my sister for years. My young niece should come to stay with me in the city. I had a live-in girlfriend, now, which made me look sufficiently domestic at 26. There were plenty of fun things for kids nearby. We had a small extra room. An overnight was the only way to do it. My girlfriend Kelly could go out with us in the evening. Then she'd head off to her typical late-hours weekend bartender shift. We'd be left alone. Just little Zoey and me...for hours. The whole night.

I hadn't got to see my niece very much after she was born and I was still in school. But around when she'd turned six last year, I started visiting my family more where I knew she'd be there. I went to birthdays and holidays, and accepted an invitation to a ballet recital. And in secret I fell deeply in pedophilic love with young Zoey. A perverted uncle obsessed with his little niece.

She was constantly on my mind. I would look at pictures or videos of her whenever I needed to cum. Tall for her age, still not much over four feet, thin, flat chested with almost-flat tiny nipples pushing against her tight, pink ballerina costume. Soft and delicate facial features, a red tint in her brown hair and a smattering of light freckles on her tiny nose and under her stormy-blue eyes. She had a perfect, tight little-girl body, lithe and fit. She was ideal. Exactly what I wanted. I started collecting all the pictures of her from Facebook that I could, and used them in my jerk-off sessions. I snapped a few surreptitious pictures of her with my phone, and kept a growing collection of creepshots, including a bunch one afternoon where she was splay-legged playing in her kindergarten jumper, carelessly showing off her blue pastel panties. And, the time she was wearing a loose-fitting top at a summer party, when I got a clear downblouse shot of her adorable little nips.

When I got the actual confirmation from my sister, actual dates she was sending her daughter to stay the whole night, I just stared empty-headed at the phone. What was I about to do? It had been so long since I'd had this kind of opportunity. I didn't get to see kids very often at all in my adult life. I hadn't been alone with a girl Zoey's age since I was a teenager.

In the weeks before my niece was coming, my appetite was so sharp, my cock ached and dripped with perverted anticipation. I watched illicit porn to savor over ideas of what I wanted to do with her. I sometimes mixed in pics of Zoey with the pictures and videos from the first girl I'd molested, imagining her sweet tiny lips stretched around my thick cock, just like the other girl. But I wanted more, too. More than I'd been able to accomplish with the seven-year-old girl I babysat at seventeen. That was the furthest I'd gone with a little girl, where I'd gotten a blowjob and had outercourse against her pussy lips.

Now, I needed that final step. It felt like my ultimate life goal, something that simply had to happen, somehow. I needed to actually penetrate a little girl's pussy with my penis. Really get unambiguously inside, get at least some of my shaft within her, and then also cum directly inside. That's all I could think of when I looked at Zoey, who'd just turned seven, now just on that ripe, soft edge of girlhood that intoxicated me. It got so that every day I thought at least a little about how I could fit my taut, pulsing cockhead through that impossibly tight ring inside her bare, squishy pussy lips.

On the other hand all this was countered by a realistic fear of prison which seemed much more apparent than it did as a reckless teen. Achieving my dream was a wildly fraught, challenging task. But my autopilot had some ideas about how to achieve it. Long before Zoey's visit was confirmed it took me to my doctor, to complain about sleeplessness. And to come back the next month for something stronger. And another prescription after that, before she told me I'd have to slow down and try things besides pills. It was ok, by then I had much more than I needed, hopefully to be used for a special occasion coming up soon. I made some erectile dysfunction complaints, too, and got medication for that as well. In truth I had little trouble making my cock swell and throb by pulling out my collection of Zoey's pics and the rest of my favorite little girls.

The night took forever to arrive, but there hardly seemed enough time to mentally and otherwise prepare. Kelly loved the idea of my niece coming to stay with us as a sort of test of us caring for a kid together. We were going to hit up a few of the cliche city tourism spots on a nice Christmassy outing, including an off-Broadway kid-appropriate theatre thing and a quirky dessert shop after. It was a packed schedule sure to tire out a young girl.

I made other preparations - two cameras, disposable towels and wipes, lube, the pharmaceutical cocktail rendered tasteless and liquefied after substantial online research. Ready or not, the big day appeared. My sister and brother-in-law dropped off their daughter, bundled up against the cold. It didn't seem as real to me at first, maybe, having Zoey hidden away under all those layers. Before I knew it, we were seated together in the dark, her shoulder pressed against my arm. The seconds were like hours; I felt disembodied and mindless, knowing what I was about to do to this delicate thing next to me. I could scarcely look at her. I cared for her deeply, and I was going to be gentle. At least at first.

We had a fun time after the show eating big piles of ice-cream cake and getting some multicolored candy fruit slices for her to take home. I also tried to keep her from drinking any water, which sounds odd I know but you'll see. She had just started second grade and had plenty to say about the teachers and the other girls in her class. She gave a snide dismissal when Kelly asked her what she thought about the boys. I liked that. I wanted her to be totally untouched for tonight, never so much as kissed a boy before the things I was about to do to her.

Exactly as I hoped, we got back just as Zoey was getting a little tired, and Kelly had to take off for her night shift. As soon as she left, I automatically started to put together two drinks. I called out to ask Zoey what she wanted - she took my suggestion of a powdered lemonade, which would, I hoped, easily dissolve and conceal my amateur knock-out concoction. I made a strong bourbon for myself, and downed a double dose of Viagra.

She drank thirstily while I clicked around the TV. The whole glass was gone in five minutes. There was a light film of residue at the end, which she noticed, and she smacked her lips with some confusion. I hadn't been as perfect as I thought. I apologized that it was a new healthy lemonade mix we'd tried. She said it was a little off; I quickly collected our glasses and turned the topic back to television, what shows she liked, what her friends liked.

Within ten minutes, the medication visibly took effect. Zoey started swaying back and forth, giggling and smiling slowly with dazed euphoria. And the erectile dysfunction meds had a pronounced effect on me, too. I switched the TV to music videos I'd queued up beforehand, with swirling, hypnotic imagery and instrumental ambient music to settle her into sleep. She started speaking in nonsense, half-finished run on sentences. Then she started just rolling around on the couch, high out of her mind, but thankfully soon her silly drugginess gave way to raw exhaustion. She curled up on her side on the couch and went quiet.

She didn't move. I waited a precious minute, then another, giddy, almost ready to puke I was anticipating this so intensely. I went into the bedroom and set up the cameras, one on tripod, one handheld. With shaking hands, I laid down spare fluffy towels over the blankets on the mattress. I took my cannabis wax out from under the bed and took two quick back-to-back rips. Was I actually going to do this? Well, I'd already crossed the line by drugging her. I'd already committed the second-worst part of the overall violation, so even if I vaguely perceived a last chance to stop, it felt like I was already locked in so I might as well give in to the thrill.

I walked back to Zoey and tried to shake her awake. She was out, breathing evenly. I turned on the handheld camera and started mindlessly narrating. "Here's what Zoey was wearing when she was last a virgin," I said quietly as I panned up and down her body. She was wearing a long-sleeved navy-striped blue dress, with heather gray tights. I pulled up her leg and spread it slowly over, so the crotch of her tights was obscenely on display. "Here's her untouched seven-year-old pussy," I said as I zoomed in at the cameltoe I'd made. I pushed up her dress to her armpits, revealing her bare chest, her precious eraser-tip nipples hardening in the open air. "Here's her little baby tits, nobody's ever sucked on them. And up here, her mouth...she's never even kissed a boy. And this is what her mouth looked like the last night before she sucked cock for the first time."

I put the camera down. My cock strained against all my senses and I had to take a few calming breaths to stop myself from cumming without even touching myself. It was time to move her to the bedroom. I put one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees. She was quite light. I carried her gingerly, feeling her warmth glow against me, trembling to know I held such a treasure in my arms. I propped Zoey on her back against the pillows at the head of the bed and turned on the tripod camera. I hovered over her for a minute. I couldn't help myself anymore and I laid on my side next to her, and pushed my hand up her dress. I rubbed across where her tits would be if she had any, and pulled at her nipples, watching her closed eyes for signs of wakefulness while I smelled her little-girl shampoo. I tugged down her tights and pushed her dress back up to reveal her pink-and-blue spotted cotton panties. "Here's this little slut's virgin panties," I had the handheld camera again, and zoomed in, spreading her legs again at the knees. "This was the last thing that she wore on her seven-year-old pussy before she let a man cum inside her." I was pretty high and babbling; all of my fantasies were coming true and I felt fucking invincible.

I got completely naked. I pulled off everything else Zoe was wearing, too, except her panties. I had never seen her pussy before and I wanted some suspense for the video too. It lost quickly to impatience and I tugged them gradually but all the way off, leaving her fully exposed. I stared and focused on her two little puffy lips of flesh, tinier than I'd expected. Kneeling and hovering over her, my purple angry cock bobbed in mid-air, feeling ready to spurt already. I closed my eyes with impressive discipline, and the moment passed. A dribble of precum pulsed out of the tip. I put my fingers on her super-soft baby pussy lips, and spread them apart, pointing the camera inside. "This is Zoey's virgin pussy in the last minutes before she gets fucked for the first time."

"Okay, honey", I told her as I moved up her body. "It's time for your first taste of cock." Her jaw was already slack and hanging open. The muscle relaxants in the pill combo seemed to have done their job. I knelt with my legs on either side of her head, then put a hand on her jaw, and the other on her forehead, opening her mouth wide. Slowly, I pushed my hips forward and inserted my cockhead into her compliant mouth. I moaned, and my cock jumped hard, moving her head. "Not bad for her first blowjob," I mumbled, as I pushed and pulled myself gently back and forth across her lips. It was heavenly, velvet-soft. I went slow as much for myself as her. With the Viagra plus the nature of the moment, I was the hardest I'd ever remembered being, engorged and red. After a couple of minutes, I had to tear myself away at risk of cumming too soon.

"This is the last chance to taste Zoey while she still has a virgin pussy," I reminded myself out loud. I leaned my face down to hers, and gave her just a sweet, romantic peck on the lips, brushing her hair back. Then I pushed my tongue into her small mouth, sucking on her passive tongue that tasted sweetly of the ice cream and soda plus a tangy edge from my precum. I withdrew, kissing down her neck towards her nipples. I sucked each one in turn, and gave them each a tiny nibble. Something inside me suddenly wanted to give a hard bite. Straining through my resistance, the rational me that didn't want to leave much evidence, I sunk my teeth down just enough to have her react a bit. Then I moved my face further down, and rubbed my cheeks against her soft white belly. I kissed my way lovingly down her tummy, until I arrived at the top of her pussy. I gave that a few kisses too. Then I gave it a full lick from the bottom, and savored that pure taste - not yet the sex of an adult woman, more sweat and simply cleanskin. I tried to point my tongue and push it in her vagina, but the hole was so tiny. I embraced her lips with mine, sucking them in. I found her little nubbin of a clit and flicked it with my tongue. Zoey remained passive, no sign of stirring at all, the pills highly effective.

I enjoyed sucking and licking her for a little longer, and pushing my tongue harder against her hole, trying to fit more inside. It wasn't working. Time for the next phase. A little patience would be required with this next part. "Zoey is still really tight. I need to stretch out her pussy," I panted as I withdrew my face from her crotch. I got the lube out of the side drawer, and made sure the towels were protecting the bedspread. Before I opened the tube, I stroked her pussy with my fingers, finding her hole. It was little more than a small indentation. I was starting to have some doubts. Maybe I would only be able to rub my cock on the outside of her pussy. That would no doubt still be extremely hot. But it wouldn't be the goal that I'd set out for. I had to try.

So I put a good dollop on my fingertip, and rubbed. My pinky was the tiniest instrument I had, so that would be the first invader. I placed the fingertip at her entrance, and pushed. I pushed and pushed, and didn't make any progress. I put my other hand on her shoulder to hold her still. I used more lube. And maybe the muscle relaxants helped, too, because with persistence I finally got inside. Just the pinky, not quite to the second knuckle. But I had a start.

I worked it in and out. It nursed and suckled my finger tightly. After a minute, I withdrew and tried to quickly replace it with my slightly thicker index finger. It required more patience, and then with growing exasperation one forceful push, which got me inside, again barely a few centimeters. One finger inside already seemed quite crowded, and as the minutes ticked by she didn't seem to be loosening up much more. But I needed to press on. I pulled out, then tried to push in my middle and index fingers together. It was truly resistant to stretching any further. I tried to trust in her pussy's natural elasticity; the methods I'd read about for stretching tight pussies without tearing recommended this slow increase in number of fingers.

As I kept up the pressure, millimeter by millimeter she started to open up. I was straining my fingers trying to push her limit. I actually took minutes to stretch her, excruciating slowness, though I was of course enjoying playing with her body while taking my time, licking every part of her, her face, her fingers, toes. My cock stayed hard, rubbing against the soles of her tiny feet and between her toes. And she was giving way to my fingers. With an extra-hard shove, I had two fingers two inches inside of her. I rolled them around and pushed them apart, kept up the pressure continuously. It was harder work than I expected but my adrenaline was on full blast. I pulled almost all the way out, then slipped three fingertips just an inch inside. And quite happily, there was no blood, though Zoey's little pussy was red and inflamed where it strained back against my fingers. And she was still out like a light, though she moaned a little when I pushed the hardest.

That was the limit I'd decided beforehand. Three fingertips. That's how much I'd decided I would need before I could fit myself inside her. I held my hand in position for a few minutes, her skin feeling too delicate to push any further. It was time. My precious niece, splayed out in front of me, was stretched and ready.

I hovered over her. I wanted her in missionary, with her legs spread, submissively on her back. I pushed my cock against my fingers, coating it with lube, rubbing it against her slippery mound. Then in a quick motion I pulled out my fingers and replaced them with the tip of my cock. And I pushed in, solidly, one hand stabilizing the base of my iron-hard cock, the other around her shoulders. I almost despaired, I could barely find the hole. But then with a desperate hard shove, I felt progress. Part of me was getting inside.

This was it. The moment I'd lived for until now. Unambiguous penetration. Zoey's pussy clutched and squeezed my cockhead so hard it hurt, like it would expel it the second I stopped pushing. Looking down, the relative size seemed impossible. But with the first part in now, and continued slow strong pressure, even a little more slipped in. Just a bit of the shaft now. And then I was doing it, I was fucking her. I pushed in and out, millimeters. Then a centimeter. A little wildness started seeping in, a slight increase in tempo. Pushing each time a little harder. Pulling my slick hard cockhead fully out and back into her, sometimes slipping and missing her hole, but eventually stabbing back inside. Her unconscious body offered no resistance at all. I was legitimately fucking her, my shaft getting an edge of friction back and forth from her clinging juvenile pussy.

It was time. I knew I wasn't going to last once I achieved penetration. I was going to finally let myself cum, after a challenging four days of no masturbating, no sex. It was more than a typical four-day load, too, because I'd been jerking off constantly before I stopped. I could feel it, the fullness deep inside my balls, up to my prostate.

But I'd been holding it back so long. It was hard to let down that barrier and release my orgasm. I got a bit rougher with my strokes. I started using my cock as a battering ram against her tiny pussy. I needed to cum using just her pussy. I picked her up, staying connected, and rolled us over, leaning myself back on the pillows, sitting her up. I rubbed my thumbs against her tits, and put my hands around her skinny ribs, letting her own weight push her down onto my cock as I thrust upward. I could only get that barest range of motion, but I stayed inside, and got yet a tiny bit deeper. I wasn't slipping out. I was going to achieve this summit of pleasure I'd only dreamed of.

I felt myself pass the point of no return, the cum chambered up just behind my cock, ready and aimed to fire the perfect shot. Then there was a rapid pulsing, and I felt all that warmth start to flood out. I was watching where we joined and the first shot of cum disappeared completely inside. With the second pulse I had already more than filled her super-tight vagina and it dribbled out around the sides of my cock, clear-white streaked with a light ribbon of red. Then another hot stream leaked out her pussy. I kept shooting, a massive quantity, the endorphins crashing like a giant wave over me. I pulled her limp body down and close to me, and laid her head against my chest. Cuddled up against her, with a shiver I let my cock spring out of her, completely spent.

I laid there a long while in postcoital bliss, just basking in her smell and feeling the slipperiness between our tummies. Those few minutes spread out to eternity. I felt so connected to Zoey, holding her close, intimate and squishy with cum in the quiet. I felt a spiritual glory that rivals any of the greatest moments of my life.

I'll spare you the details about my professional-level cleanup, and the aftermath. Do you think I got away with all that? My autopilot had created some further complex plans for extricating myself. I planned to tell her in the morning that when she was being silly at night she had bumped her vagina hard on the table, and to maybe refrain from telling mom and dad. I'll let you know next time how well all that worked.


End file.
